


With deepest regret 最深的遺憾

by Susant



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susant/pseuds/Susant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>企業號的艦長寫著一封他曾希望他永遠都不會寫的信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	With deepest regret 最深的遺憾

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmosatyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/gifts).
  * A translation of [With deepest regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253950) by [cosmosatyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus). 



  
  
  
  
致Chekov先生和Chekov夫人，  


  
我以最深的遺憾之情向您告知，您的兒子， Ensign Pavel Andreivich Chekov 不幸於今晨的一起穿梭艇意外中殉職。  
  
  
通常，我會繼續在這裡寫到 Pavel 作為我們團隊裡的一份子是多麼無價，並且條列出他身為艦橋軍官的種種輝煌成就，我也能非常肯定地告訴您，他無疑是星聯中萬裡挑一、最好的一位領航員。  
  
  
然而， _他也是我的朋友_ 。  
  
  
Pavel 在棋盤上打敗我的頻率幾乎和我們的瓦肯大副一樣頻繁，而他在企業號上的盡職表現正如同他棋藝一般，帶著無畏的自信，自在地發揮他的長才完成所有的重責大任。他在領航、傳送，甚至工程學上的無比技術，拯救了無數人的性命。  
  
  
但 Pavel 對我而言，是位更大的英雄，他的存在－－他就像初昇的太陽般照亮了整個艦橋。  
  
  
我書寫時並不常訴諸於類似「英雄」這樣的字眼以及詩意的表達，唯恐讓這詞的價值變得低廉而汙衊了故去之人。  
  
  
但 Ensign Chekov，Pavel，完全配得上這個詞。他是位英雄，因為自從有了他，我們變得更好。他使我們成為了更能幹的艦員，他讓我們成為了更好的人。我無法想像此刻您所經歷的哀慟，我們全體艦員也同樣地心碎，企業號失去他再也不會像從前一樣了。  
  
  
  
　　 **我真的感到非常、非常的抱歉。**  
  
  
  
  
  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　James Tiberius Kirk  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　艦長，星際邦聯 企業號 NCC-1701  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.

LLAP

**Author's Note:**

> 作者後記：  
> 我非常非常難過 Anton Yelchin 居然走了。我知道 Anton 並不等於他的這個角色，但我時常以書寫小說的方式來釐清抒解這些事情，而且就我個人而言，存於 Pavel Chekov 身上的某些特別的東西也隨他逝去了。他對這位年輕領航員的詮釋對我意味深遠，他的表演曾讓我的世界明亮了一點。我很感謝他，也會非常懷念他給 Star Trek 帶來的一切。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 從沒想過我有一天會翻譯..... 這個  
> 不知道該有什麼感覺了，最近這世界糟心事情太多，我只知道進了電影院我一定會哭得很慘。  
> 他曾經照亮了企業號艦橋，照亮了ST粉絲的世界，現在他已化作群星，繼續點亮我們的黑夜。  
> Anton Yelchin, rest in peace.


End file.
